Kim Pine
Kimberly "Kim" Pine is Scott's ex-girlfriend and also the drummer for Sex Bob-omb, Scott's band. During gigs (or even just when practicing at home) Kim counts in the band, usually by screaming some variation of: "We are Sex Bob-omb!!" She is 23 years old and was Scott's first girlfriend, whom he "saved" from Simon Lee back in high school. The two broke up when Scott's family moved away to Toronto, and when Kim moved to Toronto herself, they formed Sex Bob-Omb with Scott's former bandmate, Stephen Stills. She has a sarcastic personality and is known to be a misanthrope. You might say that she has somewhat of an inferiority complex, as she looks down at her knees, sullen, and laments Envy's beauty. Kim is employed at No-Account Video throughout the series. Relationships Scott Pilgrim Kim met Scott Pilgrim in Northern Ontario, when he transferred to St. Joel's High School and into her geography class. At the time, Scott and Lisa Miller had already met and the two had already decided to start a band. Both members thought Kim would be a great drummer for their group, "Sonic and Knuckles", having seen her perform in the school band. Unfortunately, on the day of their geography presentation, Kim was kidnapped by the boys of Benvie Tech High School, and Scott had to fight through them all and defeat their leader Simon Lee (a reference to the NES game River City Ransom). After rescuing her, Scott invited her to be his girlfriend and join the band, which she accepted. Scott and Kim became very close, to the point of even having sex in her car (as in the flashback in Vol. 2 when the panel shows Scott and Kim in a car and she tells him, "Listen to the song. This is a good song."). However, the relationship ended when Scott's family moved to Toronto. It was revealed later on that the whole incident with Simon was false as Gideon had tampered with Scott's memories by "spicing them up." In reality, Simon was just a "Chinese kid" who hugged Kim once and that Scott had beaten up in order to date Kim. He also never informed Kim that he was moving to Toronto. He instead told Lisa who then told Kim. This caused a strain between both Kim and Scott, and also Kim and Lisa. Due to that she becomes even more bitter than she already was, almost to the point of pessimism. After high school, Kim attended Nipissing University. Eventually she moved to Toronto, about a year before the series begins. There she reunited with Scott. Together with Stephen Stills, they formed the band Sex Bob-omb. In the modern story, Kim expresses annoyance at Scott's many faults and generally tries to forget that she dated him, but she still feels some repressed affection for him and puts up with a lot of his crap. She helps Scott score a job, is the drummer of their current band "Sex Bob-omb" and is recognized as important by Ken and Kyle Katayanagi, who kidnap her in order to lure Scott. He later comes to her rescue again, though this time, Scott runs back to see Ramona. At the end of volume 5, Kim decides to move back home to Northern Ontario and accepts Scott's apology for everything that's happened between them. In volume 6, Scott takes Wallace's advice (forcefully) and goes on a wilderness sabbatical up north while also visiting Kim. He stays with Kim and while going out in the woods, Scott kisses Kim, admitting that everything with Ramona had been complicated and that Kim was the one constant in his life. However, Kim rejects Scott revealing to him not everything in high school was perfect and that he had hurt her. He gets the glow while fighting Negascott in order to forget the whole ordeal. Kim pleads with Scott that he can't keep forgetting his mistakes without them following him behind, telling him to live with it and to hold on, so he won't repeat them again. Scott suddenly remembers everything, including Ramona and accepts Negascott as a part of him. As Scott leaves to fight Gideon back in Toronto, Kim gives him one last kiss for luck, but states "it'll never happen again." Kim appears during the final battle between Scott and Gideon, somehow aware of the battle even though she is still in Northern Ontario. When Kim comes back to Toronto, she and Scott form a new band, "Shatter Band". They do a live performance in front of Knives Chau and Neil (who's no longer called "Young"), neither of whom are very impressed. Having lost their only two potential fans, Scott and Kim decide they don't really care and continue playing for Ramona's cat. Ramona Flowers As Scott's closest female friends, Kim and Ramona Flowers have slowly forged a friendship despite their initial hesitance (and Kim's lingering feelings for Scott). While Ramona shows interest in getting to know Kim during the first 4 books, the two really click in the fifth. Ramona decides to get some alone time from Scott while he deals with the twin's robots and Kim joins her. While hanging out, Kim snaps a shot of Ramona's head while it's glowing and asks what it's all about. Ramona tells her she'd rather not go into it. The night ends with all three of them drunk, semi-conscious on a bed, and contemplating what to major in if they want to go back to school: dating, rugby, zoological anthropology, shopping, and tequila. Kim admires Ramona and drunkenly tells Scott & Ramona "You guys... I seriously love you." Knives C Kim and Knives Chau make out briefly while drunk at the start of Volume 4. This comes after Kim rants on about men, then Knives says "I've kissed the lips that kissed you," referring to Scott (After Scott seeing them he said to himself "let us never speak of this again"). Whether or not this was some kind of consolation for Kim is anyone's speculation. Earlier in the series, Kim wasn't a big fan of Knives hanging out with the band claiming she "cramped her style" by dressing like her. Scott later mentions the kissing scene with Lisa Miller in Volume 4. When Lisa asks about Kim, Scott says "Kim? She's a laugh a minute! Making out with girls... and, uh, stuff...". Finally, towards the end of the same book, Scott secretly refers towards the incident by suggesting that Kim keep the poster of two girls kissing as he moves in with Ramona. =